Talk:Skull/Halo 3
I Would Have Been Your Daddy, I cant get it to work. I jump through the rings, all in the order described, and nothing happens. Number 7 is the one closest to where truth was right? Does it matter wich way you go through the rings? Are we sure this is the right order? It wont light up, make any sounds, or nothing, and the skull doesnt show up at any bridge. Any ideas? Posting wrong? IWHBYD I removed the part about not being able to just quit after you grab it because that's a lie. You can quit as soon as you pick up the skull. I did it today. Kage 05:39, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Someone re-added it Kage I changed the sequence of the Rings to a shorter one that i found on http://www.halo3planet.com/halo-3-skull-locations/iwhbyd-skull/ i tested it myself and it works ATwig 02:16, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Odd skull in Sierra 117 My little brother was playing a few moment ago when he found a skull from somwhere on the first level. It seems like that the melee power is increased, Brute's personal shield is depleted with one hit with the skull equipped. I didn't see it on the list, so I decided to ask here :I believe that all the skulls have increased melee power, so it's nothing special unfortunately. :Tyraak 22:07, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Do you... Have to do the entire level... like start all the way from the very beginning to get the skull.. like for instance the Iron skull is at the end and I don't wanna go all the way there from the beginning. :Well, you have to find SOME way of getting to the end, but you *should* be able to just start a new campaign for each skull you use regularly, do that level on Legendary, and save it at the checkpoint before the skull so you can just turn on your Xbox, go to that campaign, that level, that skull, then quit, switch players, and do whatever level you want without losing that checkpoint... or something. --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 21:55, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::That didn't help at all. WTF are you talking about? I found all the skulls I was just wondering since the Iron skull isn't there because I started from the bravo point that I really have to start from the beginning in order to obtain it. :::Okay, I was thinking like in Halo 2... apparently there's a skull menu, so you can disregard most of that message... but of course you need to start at the beginning of the level--there's no way of getting to the end without starting it, and the only place you can start is the beginning unless you got a checkpoint, but even then to get a checkpoint you would have to start at the beginning of the level. --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 01:58, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::::When you complete a level, in the Campaign menu, you have the option of starting from an "insertion point" in some levels. In order to get the skulls, you need to start the level from the very beginning. ::::Tyraak 22:10, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Thunderstorm Im having trouble with this one. Im looked at the Youtube video, Im playing it on normal, and its not there. Second tower, on the ledge. WTF? Kap2310 20:20, 30 September 2007 (UTC) * OMG, never mind. A friend told me you cant start from rally points to get them. Someone really should put that in the description, so rtards like myself know this :P. Kap2310 20:29, 30 September 2007 (UTC)